dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
These are the rules for both chat and the wiki as of 10th July 2019. Abide by these rules to enjoy this wiki to its fullest. If you have any questions, feel free to message an admin for help. I would also like to ask that you don't go looking for loopholes just because. If you come across one that will concern you then you can ask about it. But please do not start rummaging through the rules for the sake of finding loopholes. Thank you. Basic Rules # Be respectful of other people's fights and opinions. # No bullying. # No spamming. # No sockpuppeting / using multiple accounts. # NO VANDALISM. '''Seriously, this is one of the most ancient trolling habits on Fandom. As a result, if you are caught vandalising work, you will be subject to the zero tolerance policy and will be handed a ban instantly. (As of 24/04/19) #* This includes changing the outcome of battles that do not belong to you, and adding and/or removing sections of fights that aren't yours. # Keep your salt to yourself - if an outcome doesn't go your way, tough. Get over it and move on. # Comments saying “____ stomps” or “____ should have won” or anything of the sort '''are not permitted, and any comments that encourage debate will be removed. These fights contain no research, after all. # Swearing is okay, as long as you don't go overboard. # No links to inappropriate sites and content. # If a user has offered to make thumbnails for your fights, do not expect them to make a habit of it. # Do not bring off-site drama here, and in turn, do not bring drama from here to other sites as this only makes matters worse. # Wins and losses are irrelevant!!! I cannot stress this enough - if a character you like has a negative record, that does not necessarily mean there is a vendetta against said character, or you for that matter. It is a matter of personal preference and artistic license. #* As of 10th July 2019, there is a zero tolerance policy regarding comments complaining about a character's win/loss ratio. Comments of such variety will result in a 1-week ban, which will increase in duration following repeated offenses. # Please do not add the winners/losers categories to a character until the official battle has been released on YouTube. This prevents the outcome being spoiled for other people. # "No" means no. Page Making Rules # Only one page per fight. If you want to do a fight that already exists, ask the author of the fight if you can do your own version in a tabber. # No plagiarism (copy/pasting someone else's work). This includes changing some of the wording to suit the two characters. # No spite/stomp fights allowed whatsoever. Any signs of spite and the page will be removed with immediate effect. #* Fights that lack a contest between the two characters (the loser being one-shot or landing zero offense) qualify as spite. # Fights created for the sole purpose of giving a character a loss will be deleted. # Reduxes of official Death Battles, DBXs and One Minute Melees are no longer permitted. From now on, if the page is created and completed before the fight is released on roosterteeth.com, it can stay. However, if it is created after its release on Rooster Teeth's site, it will be removed. This is because these fights mainly exist for the sole purpose of giving the loser their win back. # Fights with OCs and users are permitted, provided you have permission from the creator/user, though please keep these battles in a blog. #* This obviously includes User Battles. While they are allowed, it can not be emphasised enough how much you must ensure you have the permission of the user you are trying to include. This is to prevent any bitter feelings or spite from brewing. # Real Life combatants are not permitted, though personalities such as sports entertainers (WWE, TNA, WCPW, NJPW, etc) and YouTube personalities are allowed. #* However, video game adaptations of real life characters (e.g. Mike Tyson from Punch-Out!!) are permitted, as long as it is clear that you are using the video game adaptation. # Meme battles must be taken to blogs; this includes meme versions of characters, YouTubers and meme gimmicks in general. Some characters, writing characters such as Waluigi, will depend on the demeanour of the battle. ## A battle with thematic similarities (Waluigi vs Juri Han for example) will be allowed as a regular article. ## A battle made purely for the meme value (Waluigi vs Shrek for example) must be kept in a blog. # The posting of memes themselves (Steamed Hams etc) are not banned, but should be posted on partaking users' walls or ''the meme section of the Fun and Games threads. If someone does not want to be included in the memes, however, their wishes are to 'be respected. 'Ignoring this will result in Warnings. # No more than 10 characters in a battle royale. # If you are making a 'Team vs Team' match: ## If you are building your own team of characters to take on another team of characters, the maximum number of combatants you can have are 6 per team. ## If you are using established factions from a form of media (such as Night Raid, the Justice League, the Mane 6, the Teen Titans, etc) then you may use the full team if you wish. ## 'Verse vs Verse' matchups are no longer permitted, since they rarely get completed anyway. # If creating a character page: ## Refrain from adding categories relating to shows that have not been licensed under ScrewAttack (such as Cartoon Fight Club). ## You must add a list of at least five Possible Opponents for them '''OR' list a battle involving that character. This helps reduce the amount of empty pages on the site. # No fight scalping. A user can have up to 15 incomplete battles at a time. #* If this is a part of a tournament, as long as it is being completed, the rule has an exception. Tournament Rules # No more than 32 combatants in a tournament. This prevents half of the wiki's content being dedicated to tournament matchups. # Only two tournaments can be ongoing at a time. To see ongoing tournaments, see the Tournament Archive page. # If there’s a possibility of a matchup being between two characters that have already been pitted against each other by another user, message the user in advance and write it in a tabber on that page. #* If possible, try to refrain from having repeat matchups until it is literally unavoidable. #* If the owner of the original fight does not want your version on their page, complete it in a blog. # If a tournament has shown no signs of progression for three months, it will be marked as abandoned. Adopting Rules # Any fight that is has either the “Abandoned DBX Fights” or “Candidates for Adoption” categories can be adopted, though if they also have a user’s category there, message them first. # If a page has not been worked on in 3 months, you may make your own version of the fight in a tabber. However, if a page hasn’t been worked on in 6 months, the page can be adopted freely. #* It is advised that you message the owner of the fight regardless of if they're absent or not just in case they do plan to make a return. # If a user adopts a battle you abandoned, you have no control over how the fight goes. Category:Important